The 8th Sin
by Amira Devant
Summary: Their love is the 8th sin. The moments of inflamed passions may be wrong, sinful; but it is their Heaven, in this Hell. RaenefxEclipse. Sequel to: What's one more sin? LEMON!


The 8th Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making any money off Demon Diaries.

Summary: Their love is the 8th sin. The moments of inflamed passions may be wrong, sinful; but it is their Heaven, in this Hell. RaenefxEclipse. Sequel to: What's one more sin? LEMON!

AN: I got a few requests for a sequel and this recently came to me. I must admit, I blushed while writing this and couldn't do it in one sitting. Enjoy.

* * *

Raenef was a Demon Lord, so, of course he knew about sinning. And he definitely knew the love he had for Eclipse was a sin. A sin twice over but, by all things holy (and a few things not) their love was mind blowing. And he wasn't about to give it up. He grinned slightly at the thought of his dark-haired lover. Eclipse had proved to be a most passionate lover.

Lord Raenef, the low sultry voice cut Raenef s thoughts, the meeting of the Demon Lords Council will begin shortly. You should head towards the chambers now.

Raenef looked up into those captivating eyes and smiled. Of course, Eclipse. Thank you for informing me, I tend to get lost in my thoughts. Eclipses lips quirked ever so slightly as his eyes raked over the Demon Lord before him. Soft blond hair that floated around a perfectly shaped face. Blue eyes that sparkled but held more power than most demons yet, somehow, remained innocent. An innocence that betrayed the sinful body, and mind, the young boy possessed. And Eclipse would know. Raenef was anything but innocent.

I know, was all Eclipse replied, motion for Raenef to follow him. Raenef walked behind Eclipse, allowing himself to be escorted to the chambers for another mind-numbing session.

Eclipse silently followed Raenef as he strode out of the meeting chambers, his aura screaming his fury for the world to see. Servants scuttled out of his way as he cleared the building and disappeared immediately. Eclipse raised an eyebrow at his young lord's actions but did not comment. Blood red eyes narrowed as he turned to the lord that followed them, bowing only slightly. Verdant eyes observed the lesser demon with a cool gaze, nodding in response.

"You should go after your lord. The meeting concerning his... choice of partner and hence heir, left him in quite a fury. I believe those that spoke out are now in medical attention," he said quietly. Within the seconds, he was the only person standing in the courtyard, where just moments before, the tall, dark demon had also been standing.

Eclipse walked through the castle at a fast pace, not running, but fast enough to show some of the worry that was eating away in his mind. His long, black hair flowed after him like a sail of a ship only to be enhanced by the swishing of his black robes. Following the trail of magic that scented the air with Raenef's own scent, Eclipse followed the trail to the master bedroom. He stared at the white ash wood door in slight apprehension. His instincts were screaming at him that something was going to happen; and not necessarily a good something. Steeling himself within seconds, Eclipse pushed open the door only to be met with an empty, dimly lit room.

Eclipse suppressed a sigh and entered the room, looking for his lord and lover. The windows were open, allowing the cool summer's breeze drift into the room, moving the white curtains dance to the unknown tune. The light was coming from the few candles lit within the room and the sunlight drifting lazily through the window. Suddenly, Eclipse felt his love's familiar magic behind him, causing him to turn around, his love's name slipping from his lips. Vermilion eyes widened at the sight of the door closed, locked and enchanted. Immediately, Eclipse turned around, and once again called out, "Rae?"

Before Eclipse could react or utter another word, he was pinned to the door with magic and his mouth was being ravaged by a blond demonic angel. Red eyes fluttered before closing, as Eclipse kissed back his master. The tongue had invaded his mouth, sweeping and stroking the velvet surface, causing Eclipse to moan. He tried to take the dominace of the kiss, but his tongue was pinned to the roof of his mouth as nimble hands undid his robe.

When the hot, sweet mouth pulled away, Eclipse let out a small whimper at the loss and was a little more than 'slightly flushed.' And hard. Hot air brushed against his ear as the voice hissed, "Do you know what they dared to say to me, Eclipse?" Forcing his eyes open, Eclipse was met with darkness; magic blocking out his sense of sight.

"They dared to try and separate us. They dared to order me to end our love. They ordered that you would no longer serve me!" echoed Raenef's furious voice as Eclipse was reminded just how powerful his young master and lover really was.

"Rae-" Eclipse tried to say before magic gripped at his throat stealing his voice. Small hands tangled themselves in black velvet. Eclipse hissed at the sensation of pleasure-pain as the hands pulled and messaged his head. Raenef's body burnt him as he was pressed further against the wall, moulding to the soft curves and soft skin. hot air brushed past his ear as Eclipse desperately tried to see, but seeing nothing but the sinful black. It was dangerous and highly arousing. The sensation went straight to his groin as silk clothe rubbed over his exposed chest, nipples pert already. He panted ever so slightly.

"They," Raenef said, nipping at his ear, "tried to separate us" soft lips, a bruised red Ecliipse could imagine, kissed softly to his lips.

Pulling flushed against his lover, Raenef kissed his lips gently, pleadingly as he held onto Eclipsed tightly. If he let go for a second his love might disappear forever A soft meeting of lips, barely brushing but enough to sent the electric shivers across their skins. The next kiss was longer with only small movement of lips against each other, like a promise of a future together; neither in a rush or desperate. Then the passion set in as a promise of what was to come. Something Raenef needed to remind him that Eclipse was still with him. A swipe of a tongue against sensitised lips, opening on command and the tongue tango began. Raenef kissed his lover harshly, rubbing his groin.

Pulling back, Raenef caught his breath as he truly looked at the sight in front of him. Eclipse was held against the wall, hands pinned at his sides, hair ruffled and lips bruised. His robe was undone and pooled at his waist, chest heaving with pink nipples. And he was hard.

"They could never make me leave," Eclipse finally caught his breathe enough to say, albeit huskily. "My place is beside you and you alone."

Raenef looked at his lover with darkening eyes and laughed breathlessly. "I know, I know but the thought of you leaving scares me. Damn it, Eclipse." A soft palm caressed the older man's cheek, "I can't imagine leaving without you. You my addiction; my obsession."

The next sensation was that of a transportation spell as Eclipse felt the surface he was pinned against changed from hard to soft. The weight disappeared off him, causing Eclipse to bite his bruised lips to stifle the whimper. Still trapped in darkness, Eclipse could only feel and hear his robe being pulled off and the cool air caressing his nether regions, cooling the burning passion pooled there slightly. Then he could hear Raenef, what could be, derobing himself.

"Let's try something new tonight," Eclipse could hear the soft innocent voice wash over him. The bed dipped as Raenef approached his prone body, still pinned and blind.

Eclipse felt the erotic sensation of soft hair tickling the inside of his left thigh as hot breathe washed his right. "You're my 7 sins. In my love for you, I can't help but lust for you, Eclipse," Raenef purred as he traveled upwards. The hot tongue trailed, leaving a rippling sensation of hot desire in its wake. Eclipse didn't even try to bite back the moan as he threw his head back.

Raenef stopped at his neck, hot breath washing over the over-sensitised skin. A shudder hit Eclipse as it raveled from the base of his spine to his head. But still, Raenef would not touch him, making him groan.

"My gluttony is for your skin, your lips; fuck, just for you and you alone," Raenef whispered as fingers trailed down Eclipses chest. Eclipse groaned as those fingers too were withdrawn before they reached Eclipse's navel.

"I'm greedy, Eclipse," warmth breathe brushed Eclipse's throbbing erection. The black-haired demon moaned, pulling against the visible retaints. "I demand your whole attention I need you by my side."

With that said, Raenef swallowed the erect member, moaning at the salty taste. His tongue trailed the veins in the underside as his fingers rolled Eclipse's balls.

"Rae!" Eclipse gasped at the sensations his lover caused as goosebumps appeared across his skin. In response, Raenef deep throats Eclipse with a wicked smirk on his pink lips. Eclipse could only arch off the bed as a pleading mewl escaped his throat. When Raenef released his penis with one last suck, Eclipses panted.

"You're going to be the death of me," Ecplise growled as his lover moved away, yet again, "A beautiful, orgasmic death, but death nonetheless."

At those words, a vicious hand clawed and pulled at Eclipse's raven hair; as lips attack lips. The pleasure-pain coursed through Eclipse as Raenef harshly bit his lip. Blood tainted their mouths, it's copper tang adding an arousing flavour to the war-like kiss. Breathing out harshly, Raenef rasped out his words, hands pulling at the long strands of black hair to emphasise his point.

"Death cannot have you! I can't let you go; my pride demands you stay. I demand you be mine and mine alone."

Raenef lowered his naked body onto Eclipse's, a moaning falling from his lips. Pleasure coursed through his body at the feel of his lover's satin skin. It was like pebbles falling into a pond, it ripples from the points of impact. Lips attached to one another in a brutal dance; suspended in a moment. Eclipse felt as if he was in a roaring tornado of fire; of passions strong. But in that one moment, he found the eye where the winds were calm but the heat at it's peak. Sweat glistened on his body at the pleasure flowing like larva through his veins. Some things never changed.

"I will not stand and watch you with another," came the whispered words of Raenef, but Eclipse heard them as clear as crystal, "Forgive me but I fear my wrath of you do. You make my world perfect. I can lazily enjoy this life as if it were Heaven. Our Heaven, as you once said."

With that he grasped both their erections and stroked them together. Eclipse saw stars in the darkness as his eyes flew open at the sensation of velvet against his throbbing cock. The petite hand stroking his were like silk, soft and smooth. Lips toyed with his nipples, satin skin rubbing against his and nimble fingers tugging at his penis. Everything was hypersensitive without his sight. He groaned as the pressure built up, the flush rushing throughout his body. He could hear soft pants from pink lips. He could smell the sweat that was building up, mixing with the musky scent of sex and their personal scents. Almost there. He wished for a taste... Almost...

Then it all stopped. Eclipse could not stop the groan this time. Raenef, his vixen of a lover, pulled away and shuffled away. for the moment, Eclipse lay stunned on the bed, cock throbbing in time with his pounding heart. And he was still pinned. Eclipse growled.

"Patience is a vir-virtue, my Love," came the breathy voice of Raenef.

"Too bad, I am a demon," Eclipse bit out, "I have half a mind to break the bonds right now!"

A light chuckle filled the air. "You wouldn't wa-want to do th-that, my Love," Raenef, his voice filled with pleasure. Eclipse rised an eyebrow at his lover's tone.

"Rae. What are you doing?"

"Mmm, picture me, Eclipse. I'm bent over the side of out bed. I have have two fingers up my arse. My stretching myself like you do it to me. Gods! It feels so good! AH! Now there's three. It's stretching but it feel so good. It's so tight! Oh, it' going in and out. But it's not enough. My fingers aren't big enough. Mmmm," came the husky voice.

Eclipse panted at the mental image of pouty lips, wispy blond hair and a light blush dusted across cheeks. Slim fingers fucking himself. Eclipse could almost come from that image! Precum was dripping from his cock.

There was the sound of movement and a cool liquid was spread on his erect penis. The bed dipped and soft skin brushed his side. Eyes open, his sight was returned a moment before Raenef dropped onto his cock.

Eclipse's hands moved to grip Raenef's hip as he moaned at the heat and tight hole that swallowed his member.

"I will be willingly damned for this love if I must. Let this be my 8th sin and I will go to Hell with a smile," Raenef whispered, eyes shinning with truth before he moved.

Raenef mewled as he rode his lover, bouncing up and down, shifting till he hit his prostrate.

Blond hair flew as stormy blue eyes locked onto blood red ones. It was fast and passionate. It was the first time Raenef took control when they were in bed and Eclipse found it arousing. Tired to being the receiver, Eclipse thrust up when Raenef descended, drawing a gasping-moan from abused pink lips. The heat was swirling both around them and in them. The temperature was rising and neither could care. The light from the sunset coloured the curtains a red hue and in the breeze, looked like the flames of hell.

They didn't care. Raenef and Eclispe rode out waave after wave of passion as they both came, calling the other's name.

Lying in bed bathed in red, Raenef curled into Eclipse, a hand tangling in the black curtain of his hair. Eclipse merely pulled him closer so Raenef was almost on top of him.

As the light faded and the night crept up upon the world the two lay there, breathing and enjoying the comfort the other offered. It was a very real threat from the council that neither wanted to acknowledge. They would rather be in their world, together.

"We'll go to Hell together," was Eclipse's soft words as he tightened his hold on his lover and dropping a soft kiss onto his head. "And make it our Heaven."

* * *

!!Blush!  
Okay, truthfully, who got a nosebleed from this? Read and Review!  
BHz


End file.
